Fluffember - Encounter
by othersider
Summary: An encounter ends with some unexpected revelations... Prompt post for .tumblr's Fluffember


**Veg●notable:** This one made a sharp left outside of fluffdom and over a speed bump of smut.. oops… ah well.. I tried.

This version has been edited for ToS reasons so if you wish to see the full version visit my page on A03 where I go by vegetacide.

A massive thank you to Gumnut for putting this together.

**Characters:** V/K

**Universe:** A/U TaG'verse

**Prompt:** #8 Encounter

Enjoy 😊

oOo

By the time Virgil managed to pull himself away from the massive oak conference table and the room full of business partners, associates and shareholders it was well and truly past the reasonable hours defined as a normal work day.

The sun had set hours ago though from what little he had seen of it you would be barely able to tell it had been up in the first place. The cloud cover had been a dismal grey smudge against the sky since he'd made landfall and the treat of an early snowfall sat heavy in the air.

Grumbling as he trotted down the stairs from the lobby and out the rear fire exit of Tracy Industries New York office, he all but seized as the bitter November air hit his exposed skin and he hunkered down into his overcoat, cursing as he realized he'd left his gloves up in the 46th story executive office.

Great, just great. He'd only been the North American continent seventy-two hours and he was already craving the overly humid heat of home. He hadn't realized how much of a softy he'd become living it up large on their private island in the Pacific Ocean off Australia and he dreaded the thought of having to spend the rest of the week here.

The forecast for the foreseeable future sucked in a cold, wet and miserable sort of way and his usual optimism had flown right out the window the moment he had set his fine Italian leather shod feet on the tarmac.

Why had he agreed to this again?

Right, Scott had asked him to do him a solid on TI's latest project and Virgil had a hard time saying no. Scott wasn't known to ask for help often and when he did it was usually when his older brother was at his wits' ends.

So here he was.. Thousands of miles away from a tropical paradise, freezing his ass off so the Tracy name wouldn't be besmudged by the smug ass business associates who were questioning their latest project in aerospace technology.

Scott had required Virgil's Denver Tech degree in Advance Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering to help placate the jittery bunch of penny pinchers.

Why they insisted on questioning everything was a frustration to the empteenth degree but that was business for you.

In the end they project would succeed, the manufacturing issues would be sorted and the sharks would get their cut of the pie…

Pie..food, damn he was hungry.

Looking up and down the back street that ran behind the massive tower of glass, Virgil shuddered and hunkered down further into his coat, the thought of room service and a hot beverage adding a peep to his step.

He could have taken the car that had so graciously been hired for him but the media vultures our front waiting for a glimpse of a Tracy other then Scott in the flesh had deterred that decision. After everything he had dealt with today, the last thing he wanted to do was fend off nosy reporters looking for the next headline for page one. So brisk, fresh air it was for him.

Brrrr.

If he was truthful with himself though, he needed the exercise. Having been cooped up for god knows how many hours; his mental faculties engrossed in blue prints, statistical data and material requisition forms, he was itching for some sort of physically relief even if it meant freezing his hay-nannies off. Or possibly having them crawl back up inside his body…

Looking up at the dark sky, he took a moment to just breathe and watched as his breath condensed and drifted away in the breeze.

The lights from the forty-six story tower, were a beacon of chrome, glass and steel. All the best technology and comforts had gone into its construction and it showed in its smooth lines and reaching architecture. Slicing into the darkness and piercing the low hanging cloud cover.

Turning on the spot, he gazed up at what his father had spent so much time building. So many sleepless nights envisioning and planning and a pang of guilt at his own shortcomings radiated through Virgil's chest. He shouldn't bitch.. Even if only to himself. This was their father's legacy to them, something that the great Jeff Tracy had poured his heart and soul in up until he'd gone missing and it was up to those left behind to make sure the company lived up the name that was emblazoned on top of its spires.

Giving himself a shake he turned back around and right into the path of Kayo. She appeared as if a living shadow, one moment just there in front of him. Eyes vibrant green, body all lean lines and self assured confidence.

He hadn't even known she was there… not even in inkling..

Scanning about he realized a little too late that his security detail, the one assigned to shadow any of the brothers while on official company business had melted back into whatever hidey hole they had hailed from and he almost groaned at his own stupidity.

He was going to pay for this oversight, he just knew it. He had drills waiting for him in the near future.. Ones that would leave him bruised and sore for at least a week.

"Kayo, hey..when did .." His voice trailed off.

She didn't say a word, her eyes intense stayed locked on his own and a tingle of something shot down his spine. Warm and definitely not what he had been expecting.

"What's up?" For some reason he couldn't read her when he usually could. Her moods always a subtle thing had been something he had become especially attuned to over the years but right now it was as if she was hiding from him. A mask in place, stilling the fine features and graceful lines of her face.

A blink and she stepped towards him, breathe peppering the air with little puffs of white and not in the calm and steady pace he expected from her.

It took him a moment to catch the signs of it and when he did, he brought him up short. The calm, assertive attitude that she was trying to portray was a front, underneath was all tension and uncertainty but there was a note of something else in her gaze. A flicker of hope and a yearning for understanding and acceptance that made her take another step forward.

"Kayo, what's.." His words cut off, the distance between them suddenly gone and she was up on her toes, her hands grasping the lapels of his coat and her lips meet his.

His brain took a nano second to catch up with what was going on and he found his hands clasping her upper arms, supporting her balance and pulling her closer.

His arms were around her, her fingers were raking through his hair. A hungry grind of wanton need between one pulse beat and the next.

Then her heat was gone, her husky voice ghosting over his stalled out brain. The message registered and his body started to move before he'd even given the conscious order to.

"Hotel. Now."

The short walk to the opulent Park Hyatt was both too long and too short for Virgil's scattered brain. Even the nattering voices of the few night crawling media hounds at hotel entrance couldn't waylay their journey. And before he knew it they were riding up the elevator to his penthouse suite.

No words passed between them in the distance travel. Not a thing was said in the slick ride up from the busy lobby.

Now closed in the mirrored confines they stood side by side, a foot apart, no touching or looking at the other. Breathe quickened, bodies rigid with need.

The ding as the elevator reached its intended floor, the whoosh as it opened to the private lobby was almost the best sound Virgil had ever heard.. Almost..

After that, it was nothing but hastily discarded clothing, fumbling fingers and sensations. Pure and simple sensations.

-:-:-

He awoke in the bed alone, the ambient light from the city outside the window casting a pale glow over the disarray of sheets.

He could say he wasn't disappointed but he knew better. But he also knew that whatever had transpired in the quiet hours of the night was most likely something that wouldn't be revisited. No matter how much he might want to. He didn't think it was in the cards for them.

He could still feel the lingering heat of her on the rumpled satin beside him, still smell the sweet, intoxicating scent of jasmine that perfumed her skin.

Dragging a hand over his face, he puzzled how in the world things had come to this.

Yes, he'd gotten the impression in the last few months that something was up. The way her eyes followed him around when he entered a room, the way she brushed against him even when there was plenty of room to pass, the hugs that lasted a little longer than was necessary.. her attentiveness had been obvious to him.

If he really thought about it, this had been the only logical and inevitable conclusion. There was no denying that there had been an attraction and affection growing that had bounded out of the realm of familial sometime ago but neither one have them had acted on it. How could they? With the lives they lead on a daily, it just wasn't feasible..

Until they _had_ acted… repeatedly.. so where did that leave them now?

She wasn't here now, so that answered that..or did it?

Tossing into his back, he finally noticed the folded piece of paper resting on her pillow and he sat up, flicking in the bedside light as he picked it up.

_See you back home. Stay safe. - Love, Tin_

He blinked, gaze caught and held by her simple valediction. _Love, Tin._ One word that could be defined in so many different ways but followed by a childhood name that she refused to go by. A gift to her from long ago. A term of endearment from a man that had all but disappeared from her life, her father. A name that today, drove her seeing-red angry if used by any of her siblings for all the emotional connotations attached to it….and she'd been the one to use it. Simply jotted down the three little letters as if all the frustration she'd directed towards, all the pain she associate with it ceased to exist..

That meant something. Something that was just for him. A potential for something new to wash all the hurt away, a new beginning… with him?

Smiling as a warmth spread throughout his chest, Virgil flopped back on the tousled bed linen. Arms wide as he looked up at the ceiling and pieced together the little pictures of memory that floated through his head. The taste of her skin, the sound of her voice, the feel of her body under his own…

Looking at the digital display, Virgil groaned. 3:30am? How in the hell was he supposed to go back to sleep now? Brain buzzing with memories, body itching with the need for more exertion.

In the end, he got up… a very cold shower looming in his immediate future and a vision of what awaited him back in the South Pacific when he got home put a smile on his face despite the twilight hour.

If anyone noticed that he arrived earlier they expected to the office, nobody mentioned it. Though a little ping of a desk thousands of miles away, had one dark brow raised curiously.

Virgil was signed into his company terminal at a time when the brother was never seen vertical.. A security check was done, a look of confusion was given and a Security Specialist waltz into the comms room with a smile on her face, and a skip in her step…

Scott's brow arched higher…

oOo


End file.
